


It's been a long, long time

by Niellune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Выживший под сотнями звёзд, Бенетар опускается на землю, будто Икар из древней легенды.





	It's been a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

> Является своеобразным продолжением этого текста: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929726

Выживший под сотнями звёзд, Бенетар опускается на землю, будто Икар из древней легенды. Его мощные, распахнутые крылья обожжены совсем не солнечными лучами, но и сам он создан не из воска и перьев, а из прочного металла и колоссального упрямства. Стиву знакомо это невозможное сочетание; до рези в глазах знакомо. И не возникает даже сомнений в том, что за штурвалом космического корабля сидит именно он — один человек из миллиарда возможных существ их вселенной.

— Тони. 

Он выглядит хреново. Осунувшийся, бледный, худее, чем когда бы то ни было, даже какой-то острый. Стоит перед ними и дышит полной грудью, словно надышаться не может воздухом на остатках родной планеты, которую не удалось спасти. 

— Тони!

Роуди не Стив. Он не боится не рассчитать силу, не боится захлестнувших эмоций, не боится переломать Старка на части, если сожмёт слишком сильно, поэтому и бросается к Тони, сгребая того в объятия.

— Роудс, прекрати! От меня несёт. Дай хоть душ принять, — как сквозь вату слышит Стив усталый, но наполненный теплом голос Тони. Он прячет лицо в плече Роуди и только сильнее стискивает друга в ответном объятии.

Когда Кэрол Дэнверс появляется на базе Мстителей, и они узнают, на что именно она способна, Стива не оставляет предвкушение скорой мести. Низменное чувство, но единственное, которое держит его на плаву. Не смогли защитить Землю, так отомстят за неё во время второго раунда. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Но когда с трапа космического корабля сходит восставший из мёртвых Старк, Стива сшибает волной надежды. Потому что за восемь лет знакомства с Тони он понял — как бы ни было сложно, как бы жизнь не ломала, он перережет проволоку и выкрутится недругам назло.

***

Её зовут Небула. Она единственная выжившая на Титане, не считая Тони, и тоже выглядит не лучшим образом.

Прежде чем исчезнуть в своей комнате, Тони говорит ей:

— Подожди немного. Тебя надо подлатать.

И она послушно ждёт, расположившись в общей гостиной и закинув ноги на стол. Им всем ещё предстоит разговор, но из короткого пересказа Ракеты Стив узнаёт, что на Титане их было намного больше, а после щелчка выжили только эти двое. Ракета не настроен откровенничать, но слепой бы заметил, что на месте Небулы он желал бы видеть любого другого члена своей команды.

Желал бы этого Тони? Видеть на месте любого из них того паренька в смешном трико, чей прах развеяло над мёртвой планетой. Возможно, да, возможно, нет. Ответа на этот вопрос не существовало в природе, ведь догадаться о том, что происходит в голове Тони Старка не под силу никому. Когда-то Стиву казалось, что он знает Тони, только вот ни черта он Тони не знал. И, каждый раз ожидая от него поступков под стать собственным, разочаровывался. Понимание к нему пришло позже, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить. И оставалось лишь ждать звонка в перерывах между охотой на террористов и редким, но отдыхом в сердце Африки.

Взглядом с Тони они пересекаются лишь единожды. В карих глазах плещется усталость. Тони необходим отдых, только вот отдыха не будет, пока они вновь не спасут мир. Но его право хоть немного побыть наедине с собой, в безопасности, без страха наступления каждой следующей минуты, которая может стать последней.

Даже с прибытием Кэрол и Тони, каждый на базе выглядит потерянным, как бы не пытались казаться воодушевлёнными. Будто верят в хороший исход поганой донельзя истории. И разбегаются по углам, в одиночестве переживая собственную боль. 

А Стив привидением бродит по базе, то и дело оказываясь у коридора в личные комнаты. 

Абсурд. 

Отправной точкой нового витка их отношений должен был стать короткий звонок, которого так и не случилось. И даже конец света не меняет ничего.

Мало кто знает, на какой длинный список диагнозов доктор Эрскин когда-то закрыл глаза, поверив в силу духа Стива. Его прошлое можно описать парой слов — тщедушный паренёк, от которого и не осталось ничего в настоящем. Астигматизм, сколиоз, сердечная аритмия, астма, анемия, частичная потеря слуха… теперь это только выцветшие буквы на пожелтевшей от времени бумаге в деле семидесятилетней давности. Его сердце работает как часы, дыхание не сбить даже самой изнурительной тренировкой, а острый слух спасал жизнь не раз. 

Порой дар науки кажется проклятием. Стив уже давно заметил, что стареет намного медленнее, чем другие. Его клетки регенерируют в десятки, а то и в сотни раз быстрее, чем у обычного человека, а из-за обострённых чувств он невольно становится хранителем чужих секретов.

Как и сейчас, в очередной раз минуя гостиную, он проклинает улучшенный слух. Потому что слышит то, чего слышать не должен. 

Это всего лишь песня. Очень старая песня, но откуда об этом знать гостье с другой планеты. 

Небула крутит в руках допотопный (даже для Стива) плеер и каждый раз, как песня заканчивается, перематывает её на начало, и из потрёпанных наушников снова льётся плавная мелодия: мягкие аккорды фортепиано пересекаются с надрывным звучанием трубы, а голос исполнительницы погружает слушателя в знакомую каждому историю. В ней нет той боли, которая присуща многим песням о любви, но дышать вмиг становится сложнее. Наверное, так чувствовал себя Тони, когда запасы кислорода на корабле подходили к концу.

Теперь Небула неотрывно смотрит на него. Изучает, склонив голову, и отводит один наушник, тем самым приглашая Стива не стоять как вкопанного в дверном проёме. 

— Красивая песня, — говорит она, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. — И история красивая.

— Ты знаешь, что это за история? — может быть он вкладывает слишком много в простой вопрос, но песня выбивает почву из-под его ног не хуже, чем удар под дых. 

Небула долго не отвечает, а Стив рядом с ней чувствует себя некомфортно. Будто она знает что-то, будто знает всё и осуждает его, но знать всего она просто не может. Тони не из тех, кто открывает душу первому встречному. Но всё дело в том, что иногда слова не нужны, чтобы понимать. Стоит лишь перешагнуть через собственное упрямство и присмотреться повнимательнее.

— Тони сказал, что у Квилла неплохая подборка земных песен. Мне так не кажется. Некоторые полный отстой. Но эта интересная, и Тони её слушал, — Небула снова мотает песню к началу, а Стив мечтает сейчас лишь об одном — оглохнуть. — Иногда. 

Кивнув, Стив пятится к выходу. Сквозь заполняющие сознание просьбы, которые льются из наушников, он чуть не пропускает небрежно брошенное вслед:

— Поторопи его. А то я заржавею.

Но Стив не хочет торопить Тони. И не будет его торопить, пока тот не явит себя остаткам команды.

***

Или нет.

***

Панель контроля считывает его отпечатки и загорается зелёным. Замок щёлкает, и дверь плавно отъезжает в стену. Раньше двери открывались по-другому, но Тони любитель модифицировать всё вокруг себя для достижения максимального комфорта.

О том, что его отпечатки срабатывают на комнатах Старка, Стив узнаёт на второй день по прибытии на базу. В первый день ему, откровенно говоря, совсем не до этого. Есть, о чём подумать вместо того, чтобы забивать голову неуместными терзаниями. Больше двух лет прошло, и времени на самокопание было предостаточно. На второй день ситуация в мире не становится лучше, а кровать Стива (всё та же мебель, та же комната, ничего не изменилось, будто и не сбегал вовсе) чертовски неудобная. И за попытку ведь никто не осудит, и никто не узнает, если ничего не получится, — думает он, собираясь с духом. Но сканер считывает отпечатки и в следующий момент накатывает осознание того, что Тони так и не поменял замки. В свои комнаты Стив больше не возвращается.

Дамм-и издаёт звук, похожий на удивление, приподнимает то, что должно быть головой (Стив не особо разбирается в анатомии роботов, тем более таких… странных), но, видимо, не считает Стива угрозой, поэтому возвращается к прерванному занятию. Он смешивает коктейли, те самые витаминные коктейли, на которые Тони в своё время подсадил всю команду ещё в бытность их обитания в Башне Мстителей. Сейчас то время кажется отчаянно далёким, будто всё происходило в другой жизни. А может так и есть, ведь Стив всё ещё помнит ту грань, которая навсегда разделила его жизнь на до и после. 

— Выглядит как настоящая, да?

Тони рассматривает свой бок перед зеркалом, и, к радости Стива, хотя бы не выгоняет к чёрту из спальни. После душа ему явно получше, пусть кожа всё такая же бледная и косточки на плечах слишком выделяются, но любому исцелению требуется всего лишь время. Больше или меньше, особой разницы нет. Пока они живы, исцеление возможно. Пока они живы — всё возможно исправить.

— А должна выглядеть как-то по-другому? — шагнув в комнату, Стив мельком замечает, что на стуле всё так же висит его куртка. Тони никак не комментирует её наличие, хоть наверняка и догадался, что к чему. Дверь тем временем плавно закрывается.

— А, да, ты ведь не в курсе, — хмыкает Тони и осматривается, наверняка в поисках футболки или майки. Чтобы одеться, ему придётся пройти мимо Стива. Ему придётся посмотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Тони, — выдыхает Стив, а Тони замирает. В его позе чувствуется дикое напряжение. И даже несмотря на конец света, ничего не изменилось между ними. Осознание столь простой истины причиняет странную боль. А мысль о том, какую песню слушал Тони считанные часы назад, ожидая смерти, делает ещё больнее.

— Тебе лучше… — Старк не договаривает.

Уткнувшись Тони в затылок, Стив опускает ладони на худые плечи. Не ближе, не дальше. Прикосновения столь незначительные, если подумать о том, какие они могли бы быть, но по прошествии двух лет они впервые не причиняют боли, хотя бы физической. 

Шумно вдохнув, Стив не сдерживает улыбки. Цитрусы и немного машинного масла — как же он скучал по этому запаху. Не хватает лишь кофе, но кофе будет утром. Сейчас же время питательных коктейлей, которые столь заботливо расставляет Дамм-и на столе.

— Ты спал здесь.

Это утверждение, не вопрос, но Стив всё равно кивает, и волосы на затылке щекочут переносицу. 

— Почему?

— Это твоя спальня, — что ещё Стив может ответить? В его словах правды больше, чем в долгих объяснениях. Это спальня Тони, и спальня Стива в те редкие ночи, когда Тони ночевал на базе. Слишком редкие, возмутительно редкие, но они оба отлично тогда постарались, чтобы отдалиться друг от друга, ничего не скажешь.

— Вот так просто?

— Нет. Ничего не просто. Но этим утром я был уверен, что кроме нас больше никого не осталось. А потом ты буквально спустился с неба. И всё изменилось.

— Ничего не изменилось, Стив. Мы всё так же увязли в дерьме. Всё так же сидим на обломках жизни. И всё так же виноваты в том, что произошло. 

Тони дёргает плечом в слабой попытке вырваться, больше из упрямства, конечно. Но Стив лишь сильнее стискивает пальцы, и в какой-то момент уже обнимает Тони поперёк груди. Тони как обычно винит себя, наверняка винит его. И, чуть ли не впервые, Стив бы согласился, озвучь Тони повисший в воздухе упрёк.

Но молчать намного проще, чем все эти неловкие попытки поговорить, когда ни один из них не знает, что же сказать. Односложные вопросы и такие же лаконичные ответы только отгораживают их друг от друга и на корню убивают вновь вспыхнувшее где-то между рёбер чувство. Одно лишь важно — после опустошающей боли от потери близких людей, сейчас, когда Тони наконец-то рядом, можно и помолчать. И окружающая их тишина впервые с момента щелчка не давит.

Закрыв глаза, Стив ведёт носом по влажным волосам на затылке и, склонившись, прячет лицо в плече Тони. Под этим прикосновением Старк расслабляется, наконец-то расслабляется и накрывает руку Стива ладонью, отчего сердце в его груди бьётся с такой силой, что в какой-то момент кажется, Тони может почувствовать биение спиной. Это физически невозможно, но насколько было бы проще объясняться без слов.

Им предстоит поговорить о многом, о чём сейчас они молчат. Возможно, не сегодня, когда день ещё не кончен, несмотря на то, что уже глубокая ночь. Им всем предстоит серьёзный разговор о спасении мира. Но после того, как двери этой спальни снова закроются за их спинами; после того, как они на самом деле вспомнят, кем же являются друг для друга; после того, как уйдёт то странное, накопленное долгими месяцами напряжение, скрывающее истинные чувства; они поговорят. Впервые по-настоящему. Ведь всё произошедшее научило Стива одной простой истине — ждать не стоит. Второго шанса может и не быть. Нужно просто жить.


End file.
